Malos
Malos is the main antagonist in the video game Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Background 500 years ago a man named Amalthus scaled the World Tree and entered into the chamber of the Architect. Upon finding no proof of the Architect's existence, Amalthus stole two Core Crystals and awakened Malos who thanks to Amalthus' coruption sought to destroy all of Alrest as soon as he was at full power. The other Core Crystal ended up being awakened by Addam and was used to fight against Malos in what would be called the "Aegis War". Mythra succeeded in defeating Malos but three titans were destroyed in the attack and Mythra was sealed away. With no power Malos met Jin and the two sought a way to heal Malos from his wounds; giving him the opportunity to destroy Alrest for good. Powers and abilities Being one of the Aegis, Malos has abilities that no other Blade has. * Destruction: At full power Malos can create spheres of destruction that destroy matter effortlessly. He can also manipulate the size of these spheres. * Energy Manipulation: Malos can create a violet energy to enhance his attacks. * Super Strength: Malos has the strength to destroy an entire arena with one punch. * Regeneration: Like most Blades, Malos possesses a healing factor. This regeneration is so powerful he was able to heal himself minutes after Nia manipulated his body and made him fall onto a concrete platform in a puddle of his blood. * Limited Mind Manipulation: Malos seems to have this as he was able to supposedly steal Pyra's memories, teleport wherever he wanted in her mind and restrain Pyra within her own mind. ** Memory Scanning: Though Malos claims he can steal memories away from others, the one person he used this on had their memories intact with no sign of amnesia so it is safe to assume that Malos only reads memories instead of stealing them. Feats Strength * One punch destroyed half of an arena. * Was able to punch down Ophion. * Was able to overpower Nia who could directly counter his destruction spheres. * One of his energy blasts easily destroyed Pyra's forcefield. * One energy blast knock two thirds of the team away. * Was able to hit Rex and Pyra into a set of concrete stairs. * One sphere of destruction could erase Blade weapons (until Nia intervened). * One sphere of destruction was able to obliterate entire armies. Speed * Reacted to Pyra's fireballs. * Reacted to Ophion's particle cannon. Durability * Easily tanked Rex and Pyra's burning Sword attack without his full power. * Tanked Dromarch's Wild Roar attack. * Was easily able to tank Rex and Nia's strongest attack. * Survived Nia's healing manipulation and falling onto a concrete platform. Skill * Was able to defeat Rex easily without his full power. * Was able to fight Mythra and destroyed three titans in the process. * According to Mythra, Malos was able to wield countless Artifices and eventually wields Aion (the most powerful one). * Fought and defeated Pyra's Artifice, Ophion. * Singlehandedly defeated Zeke, Morag and Nia. Weaknesses * Despite his formidable power, Malos is extremely arrogant and this is one of the main reasons Rex and Nia were able to defeat him. * His body is also vulnerable to healing and body manipulation. Despite his claims on how he was just playing with the team, Malos was affected by Nia's powers and was only able to return to the fight by leaving the arena (onto a concrete platform). * Malos' destruction spheres can be countered by the power of restoration. * Malos' healing factor has a limit to how much it can be used as after a lengthy battle in Aion against Rex and the team, his healing factor was overtaxed and he bled to death. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Sword Users Category:Villains Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil